


All I Care Is You (TRADUCCIÓN)

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Tom, Alternative Universe - Muggle, Comportamiento posesivo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Salto de tiempo, Slash, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Porque todo lo que le importaba a Tom era su joven amante y que quería/necesitaba mantenerlo consigo.Traducción del 'All I Care Is You' de Isys Luna Skeeter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Care Is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095750) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 



> ¡Hola! Espero tenga un muy buen día. Tal como dice en el summary, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por Isys Skeeter. Para poder ir a la historia Original, la podrán encontrar aquí:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095750
> 
> Nada de esto me pertenece. Ni Harry Potter o alguno de sus personajes. Mucho menos la historia, misma que le pertenece a su creadora, Isys Luna Skeeter. Sólo funjo como traductora. 
> 
> ¡Disfruten de la historia!

**_Oneshot._ **

**All I Care Is You (Traducción)**

_**¡Disfruten de la historia!** _

Él era la cosa más linda que había visto nunca, en realidad, aunque sea patoso y torpe. Se miraba como si acababa de follar gracias a su cabello desordenado, sus ropas demasiado grandes para su estatura y por no hablar de las gafas redondas que son sostenidas por cinta adhesiva. Pero lo que era realmente importante entre sus características eran sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes que parecían dos esmeraldas.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” El chico le pregunto con una tímida voz torpe, que hizo al otro hombre tener ganas de besar aquellos labios rosas con los suyos.

“Ser agradecido con lo que tengo.”

Como había esperado, el varón más joven se sonrojó por eso y trató de ocultar su rostro.

“Toooom…” se quejó, diciendo esa odiosa palabra.

“¿Sí?” Tom le preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa. “Ese es mi nombre, Harry.”

Harry gimió.

“Eres imposible.”

“Lo sé… pero no pareces tener suficiente de mí.”

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del más joven.

“Eso hago.”

Tom miró a su alrededor, solo para asegurarse de que la familia de Harry no estuviese alrededor antes de atraer a su amante a un beso. Había sido demasiado tiempo….

“Tooom… ¿Y si mis tíos nos ven?”

“No me importa.” Tom dijo entre dientes, pero era una mentira. Tenía una imagen que mantener, no quería que nadie los vea… no así. Ya era bastante difícil convencer a los Dursleys que él y Harry eran amigos. Ellos no parecían entender como un heredero como Tom querría algo con un huérfano como Harry.  “Lo único que me importa eres tú.”

“Estás mintiendo…” Harry replicó, pero su cara todavía estaba roja.

Tom sonrió, sabiendo que Harry le había creído. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio del chico y la cerró, después de asegurarse de que no había nadie en el pasillo. Luego se acercó al chico y lo empujó en la cama, inclinándose sobre él.

“¿Lo estoy?” preguntó antes de que le diera un beso.

Ellos nunca habían pasado de los besos. Tom quería más. Quería a Harry, quería estar dentro de Harry, necesitaba a Harry. Pero Harry no estaba listo. No es que Harry sabía que Tom lo había imaginado como el pasivo, Harry no estaba preparado para ese paso aún. Besarlo no lo ayudaba con su deseo con el más joven, sólo lo hizo más fuerte… y los sonidos que el otro hacia contra su boca…

Un golpe en la puerta los hizo separarse y sentarse como si nada hubiera sucedido. Tom sonrió a la puerta para ver a la Tía de Harry entrar con una bandeja de té.

“¿Hambriento?” Preguntó con una sonrisa a Tom.

Tom le sonrió y afortunadamente aceptó. Cuando se fue y cerró la puerta, Tom se lo dio todo a su amante. No era como si él comía lo suficiente de todos modos.

“Pe…”

“Cierra la boca y come. No es como si ellos fueran a servirte la cena.” Tom comentó y se sentó en la cama contra la pared.

Odiaba esto. Quería llevar a su amante lejos de esta prisión, llevarlo a su casa. Para alimentarlo, vestirlo, llevarlo a su cama, dormir con él… para finalmente tomarlo sin interrupciones… pero por alguna razón los Dursleys se negaron a que Harry visitara ‘amigos’.

**-AICIY-**

Harry miró tristemente como Tom dejaba el número 4 de Privet Drive. No podía esperar cumplir 18. Para salir de este agujero y poder estar con Tom sin temer a que alguien los separe. Quería… Harry se sonrojó, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería? Tom era demasiado dominante como para dejar que Harry esté arriba… lo que sea que eso signifique. Pero entonces ¿cómo iban a estar juntos? Ambos eran hombres. ¿Cómo funcionaría? ¿Cómo…

“¡Chico!” Harry se congeló y se dirigió a su tío que estaba mirando al coche de Tom que estaba arrancando. “Tu tía me dijo que él quiere que lo visites durante un par de días.” Harry asintió, temeroso. “Dile que espere antes de ir a recoger las cosas que necesitas.” Dijo el hombre entre dientes antes de marcharse.

Los ojos de Harry crecieron antes de correr hacia la calle y ponerse delante del carro de Tom. Tom pilló el mensaje y abrió la ventana con una imada interrogante. Harry se acercó al lado del conductor.

“Mi tío me dijo que podía ir a tu casa durante un par de días.” Dijo emocionado.

Tom miro hacia la casa y luego a Harry asintiendo,  estacionó el coche y fue adentro con él para ayudar a Harry a tomar algo de ropa y cosas personales que Harry no quería dejar atrás.

**-AICIY-**

Tom sonrió por dentro como condujo hasta la casa de sus padres. Era una buena cosa que sus padres salieron el fin de semana. Tendrían la casa sólo para ellos. Finalmente sería capaz de besar a Harry todo lo que quisiese, sería capaz de tocarlo, de burlarse de él, de… tomarlo. Porque Tom sería el primero de Harry. Se prometió a sí mismo.

Llegaron a la Mansión Riddle y Tom se detuvo en la entrada saliendo del coche con Harry y uno de sus sirvientes entró al carro y fue a estacionarlo en el garaje. Tom pensó que su nombre era Dobby o algo así.

“Maestro Marvolo, bienvenido a casa. La cena estará lista cuando el Maestro termine su baño.”

Tom tarareó y miró a Harry antes de mirar a Kreacher.

“La bolsa de Harry está en el coche, asegúrate de que Dobby lo ponga en mi cama mientras el Sr. Harry y yo tomamos un baño, ¿entendido?”

“¿El Sr. Harry se quedará para la cena?”

“Él permanecerá en mi habitación por los próximos dos días.” Tom respondió, solo para ver a Harry sonrojarse de un color rojo oscuro.

Kreacher asintió y Tom empujo a Harry por las escaleras y en su habitación, donde lo empujó hacia el baño privado que había allí.

“Tom, yo…”

Pero Tom no lo dejó hablar, besándolo. Harry le respondió avergonzado.

“Es sólo un baño, Harry. Y realmente lo necesitas, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que los Dursley te permitieron bañarte?”

Harry se sonrojó y bajó su cabeza con vergüenza. Tom suspiró y se desnudó, antes de hacer lo mismo con su amante. Examino cada parte de la piel que se le mostró ante sus ojos, memorizando cada uno de los detalles, todo… Finalmente Tom empujó a Harry con él en la bañera y abrió el spray de agua* que estaba sobre sus cabezas. Harry se estremeció bajo el agua, pero rápidamente se acostumbró a ella. No dejó que Tom lo bañara, aunque – Tom quería tener un baño con el más adelante…- y los dos se limpiaron utilizando el gel de baño y champú. Como salieron y comenzaron a secarse, Tom sintió ojos en él. Tom observó a Harry al ver que el otro estaba mirando de regreso el cuerpo de Tom con los ojos abiertos. Miró hacia abajo en lo que el otro estaba observando, Tom sonrió.

“¿Te gusta lo que ves?”

Harry estaba de un color rojo oscuro y le dio la espalda a Tom, dándole a este una gran vista de su trasero. Tom inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, mirando el trasero de su amante. Y luego tuvo que calmar a su parte inferior, recordando que tendría que esperar hasta la noche. Era demasiado pronto aún… los dos salieron del baño y Tom fue a su armario como Harry tomó su ropa de su bolsa. Cuando se terminaron de vestir, Tom miró a su amante con los ojos entrecerrados.

“Mañana vamos a ir de compras.”

“¿Qué…?”

“Necesitas ropa nueva, esas son demasiado grandes.”

“Pe… Dudley…”

“No me importa tu primo. Si les pasa algo, voy a hacer que tus tíos paguen cada libra.”

Los ojos de Harry crecieron pero no discutió. Tom se le acercó y le dio un beso antes de jalarlo hacia el comedor, donde ya estaba la comida. Los dos comieron en silencio, pero no era como los silencios incomodos que tenía con Thomas Riddle y la siempre enamorada fea Merope Riddle. No esto era un buen silencio. Esta extraño, pero bueno.

Se quedaron hasta un par de horas más, mientras Tom le dio a Harry un recorrido por la casa y entonces, finalmente, lo llevó de regreso a la habitación donde dos pijamas estaban esperándolos a cada lado de la cama. Tom sonrió ante el hecho de que sus sirvientes ya tenían las medidas de Harry suficientes para conseguir el pijama que le convenía… no que fuese a usarlo esta noche.

Tom agarró los pijamas de la cama y las colocó en la silla junto a esta, antes de cerrar la puerta, la ventana y la luz. Solo entonces se movió hacia Harry como un depredador. Era hora…

“¿Tom…?” Harry murmuró en la oscuridad.

Tom sonrió y lo empujó a la cama antes de inclinarse sobre él y comenzar a besarlo. Lo único bueno de esta ropa tan grande era el hecho de que era fácil de quitar cuando lo necesitas… como ahora. Tom no le dio a Harry ninguna oportunidad de decir algo, solo le dio un beso para callarle mientras al mismo tiempo desnudaba al hombre más joven. Cuando Harry finalmente estaba desnudo, Tom retrocedió y jaló las mantas fuera del camino, antes de empujar a Harry sobre las almohadas. Harry le miró de regreso, con el rostro en varias tonalidades de rojo. Tom empezó a desvestirse solo, ni una sola vez apartando los ojos de su joven amante. Harry era incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos, y con el tiempo finalmente de movió de nuevo sobre él, estaba desnudo. Tom se inclinó besando su cuello.

“¿Tom?”

“¿Hmmm?”

“¿Có… cómo es posible que dos hombres… dos… tu sabes…” murmuró Harry avergonzado.

Tom sonrió.

“¿Confías en mí?” Harry asintió y Tom se inclinó sobre él, moviendo lentamente sus manos sobre la piel durante todo el camino hasta las piernas. Tom miro a los ojos de Harry que estaban confundidos y separó sus piernas para que pudiesen envolverse alrededor de la cintura de Tom. Harry parecía haber captado el mensaje y lo abrazó con ambas piernas y brazos. “Relájate, mi esmeralda. Relájate.”

Harry asintió y Tom bajó sus manos hasta su trasero, Harry no separó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Tom. Tom se preguntó cuánto tiempo se tardaría hasta que Harry se diera cuenta…

**-AICIY-**

Harry miró a Tom como sintió el miembro de su amante contra el suyo, duro como una roca. Tom bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de Harry tocando las mejillas en cada lado. Harry se preguntó qué era lo que Tom estaba haciendo, pero tenía que confiar en Tom. Tom sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que saberlo. Él siempre sabía todo… uno de los dedos de su mano se deslizó entre las mejillas de Harry mientras que la otra las separó. Harry frunció el ceño ante la sensación que era extraña. El dedo de Tom empezó a jugar con algo que hizo a Harry sonrojar, avergonzado. Ese era su… Harry se quedó sin aliento, tensándose cuando el dedo entró en él. Tom gimió sobre él, como los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. Espera un momento… ¿ahí? ¿Tom quería poner su pene… ahí? Pe… ¡Era enorme!

Labios aparecieron sobre los suyos y él era besado. Harry trató de concentrarse en el beso, pero no pudo y al final Tom sacó su dedo. Y se inclinó hacia un lado donde estaba la mesita de noche y cogió algo de los cajones. Harry lo sintió bajar hasta su trasero de nuevo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

“Tranquilo, necesitas relajarte o esto puede ser mucho más doloroso… confía en mí. Esto va a ser muy placentero… simplemente relájate.”

Harry respiró hondo varias veces y asintió. Sintió los dedos regresar a su entrada y se estremeció de la anticipación. Tom le dijo que podría ser placentero, así que tenía que serlo… tenía que… Harry frunció el ceño ante la sensación de los dedos de Tom que estaban resbaladizos cuando entraron en su agujero. Le dolía menos que la primera vez. Mucho menos. Harry abrió un ojo hacia Tom, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

“Lubricante. Ayuda.” Harry asintió, confiando en él sobre eso. “Voy a empezar a mover el dedo.” Tom advirtió y Harry volvió a asistir.

Sintió a Tom moverse, era una sensación extraña e incómoda pero no podía pedirle a Tom que pare, tenía que confiar en él. Sintió como Tom sacó su dedo y entonces movió su brazo pasa así estar entre las piernas de Harry, forzando a Harry mover su pierna en otra posición donde todavía estaría… ofreciéndose a sí mismo. Era vergonzoso pero tenía que confiar en su amante. Necesitaba confiar en Tom. El dedo volvió y con él un segundo haciendo que Harry jadease ante su entrada. A diferencia de antes, donde cada vez que Harry gemía Tom lo callaba con sus propios labios, Tom no se movió para detenerlo. Parecía que Tom quería escucharlo. Harry se sonrojó por eso. Tom comenzó moviendo uno de sus dedos, doliéndole al principio pero Harry se concentró en relajarse. Luego el segundo dedo se le unió. Primero los movía como uno, tratando de que Harry se acostumbrase a la sensación pero entonces comenzó a abrirlos como tijera tan amplio como se atrevió, extendiendo a Harry al máximo. La boca de Harry se abrió en un grito silencioso como Tom continuó estirándolo. ¿Cómo manejaría Harry un pene ahí?

Los dedos desaparecieron dejando a Harry jadeando por aire y Tom se apoyó en sus propias rodillas y manos.

“Date la vuelta.”

Avergonzado, Harry obedeció. Se dio la vuelta y puso su cabeza sobre la almohada. Sintió como Tom se inclinó y se acercó a su trasero, antes de que un dedo entrase de nuevo. Luego dos. Y entonces, antes de que Harry tuviese tiempo para pensar sobre ello, añadió un tercero. Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron, jadeando contra la almohada. ¿Qué demonios estaba Tom…? Harry respiró profundamente varias veces antes de que forzó a su culo a relajarse. Tan pronto como Tom lo sintió lo suficientemente relajado empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de él. Era vergonzoso y difícil no estar tenso ante la sensación. Era demasiado, demasiado grande, demasiado grueso… demasiado…

“¿Qu… qué estás haciendo?” Harry logró soltar.

“Buscando algo que te hará ver las estrellas.” Tom le respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando a Harry le estaba tomando todo su autocontrol para no tensarse alrededor de los dedos del mayor dentro de él? Harry cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando un gemido salió de su boca. Tom detuvo sus movimientos y de repente los tres dedos tocaron ese punto, esta vez como uno.

“Parece que lo encontré.” Tom dijo con un tono divertido.

Harry gimió, sintiendo a su miembro comenzar a excitarse de nuevo.

“Toooom…” no pudo evitar gemir.

Tom empezó a mover sus dedos de nuevo, asegurándose de tocar ese punto de vez en cuando. Despues de un rato cuando Harry sintió que no podía aguantar más, los dedos salieron de él. Harry alejó su cabeza de la almohada y volvió a mirar a su amante. Tom volvió a inclinarse sobre él, esta vez por detrás, y lo besó. Harry le devolvió el beso, dejando a Tom tomar el control de este mientras sus manos separaron las piernas de Harry lo más que este manejó. Harry podía sentir la dureza de Tom contra su culo y sabía lo que ahora seguía…

“Confía en mí.” Tom murmuró contra sus labios, antes de que Harry sintió a su miembro colocarse en posición y luego empezar a empujar hacia adelante. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos mientras las lágrimas aparecieron en la esquina de sus ojos. Era demasiado, demasiado grande, demasiado grueso… demasiado… “Relájate, esmeralda.”

Harry cerró sus ojos, colocando su cabeza en la almohada y obligó a su cuerpo relajarse. Fue difícil. Una polla no eran dedos. Cuando Harry forzó a su cuerpo a relajarse sintió a Tom moverse en una posición más sentada y en un nuevo ángulo –Harry tuvo que obligarse a contener su gemido cuando Tom se movió dentro de él – y luego volvió a moverse hacia delante hasta que golpeó una pared. Harry mordió la almohada cuando Tom retrocedió y volvió a moverse hacia otro ángulo y  repitió. ¿Qué estaba hacien…? Harry jadeó, con sus ojos cada vez más abiertos cuando de repente Tom finalmente lo encontró.

“Ahí… ¿mejor?” Preguntó Tom, inclinándose para susurrar al oído de Harry.

Harry asintió con la cabeza sobre la almohada y Tom se movió unas cuantas veces más en esa posición para hace que Harry se acostumbrase a la sensación de una polla entrando en su agujero. Finalmente Harry lo sintió moverse nuevamente y antes de que Harry pudiera pensar sobre ello, el miembro volvió a entrar en él, sólo que esta vez no había barrera (pared) para detenerlo. Harry abrió su boca cuando Tom entró hasta el fondo en él. Dolió un poco, pero nada como cuando entró la primera vez. Tom se quedó quieto y después de un tiempo Harry notó que lo estaba esperando.

“Muévete.”

Tom retrocedió y volvió a golpear en él, haciendo a Harry jadear por la entrada.

“Lo siento…” Tom murmuró contra el oído de Harry.

“¿Por… qué?” Harry alcanzó a decir entre embestidas.

“No creo que seas capaz de caminar mañana… menos ir de compras mañana conmigo.” Tom comentó antes de estrellarse con fuerza, haciendo jadear a Harry por aire. “No creo que seas capaz de manejar la ropa sobre tu trasero en realidad.” Tom añadió, sin dejar de estrellar sus caderas contra el culo de Harry.

La mano de Tom estaba en las piernas de Harry para mantenerlas abiertas y alzándolo, ofreciéndole a Harry tomar todo lo que le da como Tom golpeaba en su agujero esperándolo. Harry se preguntó cuándo pasó de ser un donnadie  a ser el protegido del genio de la escuela. A ser esta puta bajo él gimiendo ante la sensación de una dura polla moviéndose profundamente dentro de su culo.

Harry sintió como los movimientos de Tom se volvían más rápidos y más exigentes y sabía que el otro estaba cerca.

“Tom…” murmuró, sin saber qué decir.

El mismo estaba cerca. Él quería venirse, lo quería… pero lo que Tom estaba tomando era un culo, no una parte femenina. No se supone que tenía que… eso allí.

“Deja de pensar tanto y disfruta.” Tom le susurró en su oreja, antes de morderla.

Harry se encontró viniéndose, cuando volvió de éxtasis sintió a Tom todavía moviéndose dentro de él cada vez más rápido hasta que de pronto… Harry lo sintió liberarse dentro de él. Los ojos de Harry crecieron ante la sensación. Cuando terminó Tom salió y se colocó a su lado, tirando a Harry cerca de sí, y colocando la manta sobre ellos. Harry miró  somnoliento a Tom como este cerraba sus ojos, preparándose para dormir.

“Duerme, esmeralda. Es tarde.”

“Pe…”

Tom se inclinó, besando a Harry en los labios.

“No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás a la sensación. Me aseguraré de ello, mi Harry.”

Harry se sonrojó avergonzado y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Tom. Entonces eso no era cosa de una sola vez y luego tiraría a Harry a un lado…

**-AICIY-**

Tom se despertó temprano con Harry moviéndose entre sus brazos. Miro hacia abajo para ver al otro tratando de moverse hacia el lado de la cama para levantarse.

“Mañana.” Harry se detuvo y apartó su mirada, avergonzado. “¿Necesitas ayuda?”

“Necesito orinar.” Harry respondió, de un color rojo oscuro.

Tom asintió y se puso de pie, tomando a Harry con él, por lo que obtuvo otro jadeo asustado de Harry al ser recogido repentinamente. Llevó a Harry al baño y lo sentó en el inodoro antes de acercarse a la bañera y llenarla con agua caliente como Harry hizo sus cosas. Cuando el baño caliente estaba listo, Tom se acercó a Harry y lo levantó, entrando con él dentro de la bañera y se sentó, con Harry en su regazo. Harry se sentó frente a Tom, avergonzado, con una pierna a cada lado de la cintura de Tom. Tom comenzó a masajear su espalda y bajar hasta su trasero, tomando cuidado de los nudos de tensión creados la pasada noche durante su primera vez. Finalmente empujó un dedo dentro del agua en aquel agujero que la pasada noche le había dado la bienvenida a casa. Harry jadeó ante la sensación y cayó hacia adelante en los brazos dispuestos de Tom. Este sonrió ante el hecho de que Harry no había tratado de detenerlo y continuó con su preparación, era lento, dolorosamente lento como la última vez. Harry ya no era virgen, pero aún estaba demasiado apretado. Tom tendría que acostumbrarlo a la sensación con el tiempo.

Finalmente Tom agarró a Harry por las caderas y lo movió hacia arriba –a la par de que Harry se colocó a ambos lados de Tom, y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para sostenerse- y luego empujó a Harry hacia abajo sobre su miembro duro, haciendo a su amante jadear en su boca como Tom lo besó. Dejó que Harry se ajuste y empiece a moverse por su cuenta para acostumbrarse a la sensación. Tomó algo de tiempo, pero Harry comenzó a moverse sobre él y cuando Tom estaba listo empezó a tirar de las caderas de Harry de arriba y abajo sobre sí, rápido y duro. Harry podría estar arriba… pero Tom era quien todavía tenía el control. En poco tiempo, él se estaba moviendo justo de la forma en que Tom quería sin necesidad de mando. Tom sonrió, Harry era bueno… y suyo… sólo suyo.

Los ojos de Harry se fueron hacia atrás mientras se movía de arriba hacia abajo salpicando el agua, teniendo a Tom dentro de él. Estaban llenos de amor y deseo.

“¿A quién perteneces?”

“Tú. A ti, Tom.” Harry se las arregló para jadear entre sus respiraciones y embestidas.

“Tienes razón… Sólo mío.” Tom siseó, sintiendo que su Harry estaba cerca.

Tom sonrió y se arrodilló en la bañera empujando a Harry hasta que yacía en la bañera con Tom sobre él, abrazándolo con sus piernas. Tom aseguró su espacio dentro de Harry. Harry estaba cerca, pero él también lo estaba…

**-AICIY-**

Tom se quedó mirándolo a la distancia en silencio. Después de que Tom le había comprado a Harry un nuevo guardarropa la gente había empezado a notar a su niño, en un momento él no era sólo de Tom, él era de todos. Se había hecho amigo con quienes solían pasar tiempo con Tom y a este no le gustó. Harry era de él, debería pasar tiempo con él… Tom frunció el ceño al escuchar risas, miró hacia lo que lo causó para ver a su niño no muy lejos de él jugando con el perro que Tom le había conseguido para él. Harry lo miró de regreso con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa enorme. A continuación, la sonrisa desapareció y Harry se le acercó, sentándose a los pies de Tom.

“¿Qué es, Tom? Te ves triste.” Susurró Harry, preocupado.

Tom agarró la camisa de su niño y lo levantó para un beso. No le importaban los transeúntes más. Él quería a Harry. Harry era suyo. ¿Por qué debería ocultarlo? Cuando Harry se echó para atrás tenía una sonrisa y estaba ruborizado. Tenía una sonrisa tímida, pero una sonrisa causada por Tom.

“Si todo lo que querías era un beso podrías habérmelo dicho, ¿sabes?” Harry comentó antes de susurrar al oído de Tom. “Porque te pertenezco a ti y sólo a ti… siempre, por siempre, para siempre y más allá.”

Tom sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Harry se levantó del piso y volvió con el perro. Tom entrecerró los ojos. No, no… No lo era todavía. Pero un día, Harry sería suyo, sólo suyo… por la eternidad.

Después de un rato salieron del parque y caminaron de regreso a la Mansión Riddle, porque allí es donde Harry vivía ahora. Cuando el padre de Tom se había enterado del chico, su desnutrición y la ropa desastrosa fué a donde los Dursley para que dejen a Harry quedarse en su casa hasta los 18, o él llevaría esto a la corte. Cuando Tom había preguntado por qué no sólo iba a la corte, sus padres les habían explicado que Harry sería enviado a un orfanato lejos de los Dursley, a que era obligatorio. Tom había estrechado sus ojos ante eso, no quería estar lejos de su niño.

Cuando llegaron Harry subió las escaleras para tomar un baño mientras Tom observó al cachorro, Sirius, correr detrás de él sobre las dos grandes escaleras para él. Cuando Harry finalmente desapareció Tom miró hacia otro lado, solo para observar a su madre mirándolo con una sonrisa soñadora.

“Lo sacaste de mi… sólo caemos una vez pero cuando caemos… caemos duro.” Ella dijo sabiendo.

Tom no la corrigió, estaba seguro que ella podía verlo en sus ojos, tal vez incluso en su rostro.

“¿Alguna vez será más fácil?”

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

“Cada vez que alguien esté demasiado cerca te vas a sentir como el infierno.” Ella comentó, señalando a su padre como este estaba hablando por el teléfono con su secretaria. Tom asintió, comprendiendo. De igual manera, no le gustaba la secretaria de su padre, era demasiado joven y no dejaba de mirar a Tom de una manera lasciva cada que pasaba junto a él. “Le diré a tu padre que es hora de que deje de intentar conseguirte una cita. No te preocupes, lo hare de una manera que no va a argumentar en contra de ella. Además… escuché a la cocinera Winky mencionar algo acerca de la manera en que es posible tener hijos mediante un vientre alquilado…” Su madre le sonrió, antes de acercarse a su padre y abrazarlo por detrás.

Tom sonrió y subió por las escaleras.

**-AICIY-**

Tom levantó su vista de sus periódicos como su marido entró al comedor con una niña de cinco años en sus brazos. Estaba hablando como bebé con ella y hablaban tonterías acerca de cómo ella era la niña más hermosa en el mundo. Tom entrecerró sus ojos mientras Harry siguió caminando con la niña hacia la mesa y la sentó, sentándose a su lado.

“¿Y quién es la persona más guapa en todo el mundo?” preguntó Harry a la niña con una voz infantil que estaba tocando los nervios de Tom.

Y un par de ojos esmeralda idénticos giraron hacia Tom.

“Papá lo es. ¡Papá es el mejor!”

Tom no podía mantener su sonrisa a la raya como su hija sabía su lugar ante la competencia por Harry.

“¿Y por qué es eso?” preguntó Tom con una mirada indiferente.

“Porque nadie puede superar a papá.” La niña dijo de manera similar, haciendo a Harry gemir.

“Creo que ella está saliendo a ti.” Harry gimió y Tom tiró de él en un beso.

“Ella es posesivo contigo, por supuesto, ella lo tomó de mí.” Tom comentó cuando finalmente se movió de nuevo cuando la necesidad por oxigeno fue demasiado… después de todo… Harry era suyo y necesitaba recordarlo… cada año… cada mes… cada día… cada hora… cada minuto… y cada segundo.  Porque todo lo que le importaba a Tom… era Harry.

El niño había sido solo para mantener a su amante feliz, como el perro Sirius.

**¡FIN!**

_**HPTMR-HPTMR-HPTMR-HPTMR-HPTMR-HPTMR-HPTMR-HPTMR-HPTMR-HPTMR-HPTMR-HPTMR-HPTMR-HPTMR-HPTMR-HPTMR-HPTMR** _

**SIGNIFICADO DE LOS SIMBOLOS:**

*Spray de agua. En el original, decía ‘water spray’, LITERAL significa lo ya mencionado. Es como la regadera de mano :)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA DE TRADUCTORA.
> 
> ¡Buenas mis queridos amantes del Tomarry! Aquí les comparto una hermosa historia de la GRAN Y MARAVILLOSA Isys Skeeter para su disfrute. En serio amo a esta mujer. Isys, if you’re reading this, I love u girl. You’re so amazing.  
> Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos. ¡E Isys también está muy atenta a ellos! Así que, si tienen la oportunidad y un tiempecito para ello, déjenle a ella saber su opinión al respecto.  
> Así que ya saben, dejen comentarios y kudos para saber que están apoyando la historia.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en otras traducciones!
> 
> See u, babys!  
> Maya.


End file.
